Hujan
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka disaat hujan, seorang gadis kecil dan Vampire pembunuh. Bisakah senyum polos gadis kecil itu menghangatkan hati sedingin hujan yang menggigilkan tubuhnya? Sementara tak ada manusia yang mampu pergi hidup-hidup setelah bertemu dengan Sang Vampire sebelumnya./"Vampire Oppa, mainlah denganku!"./KyuMin/sepotong Fic yang dibuang sayang. Oneshoot.


**HUJAN**

**Lhyn Hatake Present**

Genre : Romance , Fantasy.

Rate : Teen

Pairing : **Kyumin**

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Istana itu sering kali disebut sebagai kuil tua oleh masyarakat di sekitarnya. Meski dalam catatan sejarahnya bagunan besar khas Korea itu tak pernah dijadikan kuil barang sehari pun. Letaknya ada di atas sebuah bukit dan dikelilingin pagar-pagar batu yang telah compang-camping di sana-sini. Di seluas kawasan bukit itu tak ada bangunan lain, desa-desa terdekatnya telah lepas dari kawasan bukit itu.

Konon dari cerita-cerita yang telah disulam berulang kali oleh para orang tua kepada anak-anaknya, ada makhluk kegelapan yang bersemayam di sana. Dan cerita-cerita itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sering kali di tengah malam yang gelap terdengar suara jeritan memilukan dari arahnya _'Iblis itu tengah memakan mangsanya'_ begitu kata mereka yang mendengarnya.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu seperti apa makhluk kegelapan yang ditakuti masyarakat itu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun duduk cemas di kursinya saat ini. Ruangan itu temaram dan Kyuhyun duduk beralas tatami menghadapi meja rendah di depannya. Kyuhyun duduk dengan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, cemas. Ini hari ulang tahun Sungmin, ulang tahun yang secara fisik Sungmin bisa dikatakan dewasa.

Hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dibenaknya terlintas kembali tentang pertemuan pertama mereka. Tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa sosok yang ditemuinya saat itu adalah sosok yang akan menemani hidup abadinya.

Hari itu, menjelang sore hujan turun dengan derasnya dengan kilat yang berkedip seakan mengancam. Dan dari segala keadaan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menginginkan dirinya akan dilihat oleh seorang anak kecil berusia delapan tahun saat itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu tubuh menggigil _yeoja_ itu masih bisa dimaklumi, hujan dan dingin. Tapi saat mata kelinci itu bertemu mata dengannya, tubuh mungil itu luar biasa menggigil dalam ketakutan.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat itu di iris kelincinya.

Kyuhyun mengenal _yeoja_ ini, _yeoja_ kecil yang sering kali bermain sendirian di bawah pohon sakura di kaki bukit. Dan sepertinya hujan membuat _yeoja_ ini memilih untuk berteduh di istana Kyuhyun. Pilihan yang tak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi Kyuhyun baru saja makan, bahkan tak diragukan _yeoja_ kecil itu melihatnya. Sebenarnya, menyantap hidangan di kediamannya bukanlah kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja saat itu dia sedang malas berburu dan meminta Changmin untuk mencarikan makananya.

"Pergilah, dan lupakan apa yang kau lihat," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

Diiringi teriakan nyaring, _yeoja_ itu pergi.

Dan setelah sore hari berhujan itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengira akan melihat _yeoja_ kecil itu lagi di depan pintu istananya. Mengetuk pintu dengan keras seakan bertekad untuk tidak berhenti sebelum pintu itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintunya dan menarik _yeoja_ itu masuk kedalam istananya. Diluar matahari sedang cerah dan Kyuhyun tak bisa berlama-lama melihatnya.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun diam. Sebenarnya, dia bingung. Tak pernah ada satu manusiapun yang kembali padanya setelah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Ah… mungkin lebih tepatnya, tak ada satupun manusia yang pergi hidup-hidup setelah tahu identitas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Vampire_ _Oppa_…"

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?" Kyuhyun bersuara dengan dingin, mencoba mengertak jeoja kecil ini. Tapi sepertinya menggertak anak kecil dan menggertak orang dewasa di perlukan cara yang berbeda.

"Mainlah denganku…" kalau bisa, Kyuhyun ingin menjatuhkan dagunya.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu!"

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam, sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir _yeoja_ itu takut. Namun senyumnya menghancurkan harapan Kyuhyun. "Namaku Lee Sungmin, Mainlah denganku _Vampire_ _Oppa_."

"Mainlah dengan teman-temanmu!" seru Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

Tanpa diduga, wajah _yeoja_ itu memerah, pipi memerah, hidung memerah, telinga memerah dan mengalirla sungai kecil dari iris kelincinya. Kyuhyun tersentak, seakan seseorang baru saja menancapkan pisau perak di dadanya, dekat kejantungnya.

"Jangan menangis!" perintah Kyuhyun, tak tahu kenapa, dadanya sesak melihat air mata itu. "Kubilang jangam nenangis! Kenapa kau menangis!"

"Aku…hiks… aku tak punya teman… hiks… teman-teman menjauhiku dan tak mau berteman denganku… hiks…."

Kyuhyun diam. Sejejak rasa iba yang teramat asing dihatinya, timbul. Dia tak suka anak kecil ini, tapi seakan telah terjalin ikatan yang begitu kuat diantara mereka, Kyuhyun tak bisa membiarkan _yeoja_ kecil ini begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya dan memegang bahu _yeoja_ itu selembut mungkin, dia tak ingin meremukannya.

"Dengar Lee Sungmin, kau lihat ini?" dia memperlihatkan taring runcingnya. "Kau ingat bagaimana benda ini menembus leher wanita itu beberapa hari yang lalu?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau aku ingin menancapkan benda ini di lehermu, kau tak bisa mencegahnya dan kau bisa saja mati."

"Aku… tidak takut mati. Umma bilang, setiap manusia pasti akan mati. Ayo, _Vampire_ _Oppa_… jadilah temanku dan bermain denganku.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya dari pundak _yeoja_ itu, bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"_Oppa_… _oppa_ mau kemana?" seru Sungmin dengan langkah cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Kyuhyun.

.

Dan keesokan harinya…

_Yeoja_ itu datang lagi, membawa sebuah tas besar berisi boneka-boneka miliknya. "_Vampire_ _Oppa_… ayo kita main rumah-rumahan, Aku jadi umma _Vampire_ _Oppa_ jadi Appa!"

.

Dan esoknya lagi…

"_Vampire_ _Oppa_ Ayo main gelembung sabun!"

"Aku tidak bisa main dibawah matahari!"

"Ayo kita main gelembung sabun di dalam rumah…"

.

Dan esoknya juga…

"_Vampire_ _Oppa_ aku bawa sepatu roda, kita main kejar-kejaran dengan sepatu roda ya?"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti memanggilku _Vampire_ _Oppa_!"

"Kyuhyun _Oppa_ ayo main sepatu roda!"

.

Rasanya aneh.

Awalnya merepotkan, begitu berisik dan mengesalkan. Tapi Kyuhyun jadi mudah tersenyum, dan seakan sebuah lampu tak kasat mata mulai menerangi istana ini, memunculkan warna-warni indah yang sejak dulu terkubur dalam suram.

Rasanya…

Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa.

Jadi… apakah aneh jika setelah beberapa bulan _yeoja_ kecil itu muncul didepan pintu besar istana Kyuhyun, lalu kemudian dia tak muncul dan Kyuhyun mencemaskannya?

Musim dingin tiba. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun memang sempat menasehati _yeoja_ itu agar tak terlalu sering menembus salju untuk ke istananya. Tapi sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah berharap _yeoja_ itu tidak datang untuk mengetuk pintunya.

Dan siang ini dia mulai cemas, Sungmin tak datang padahal salju sedang tidak turun. Berbagai spekulasi mulai muncul di benaknya. Bosankah anak itu padanya? Apa dia telah menemukan teman yang baru? Atau pada akhirnya anak itu sadar bahwa Kyuhyun bisa saja berbahaya baginya?

Dan dia menjadi kesal saat suara tawa muncul dibelakangnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku!"

Tanpa melihat, Kyuhyun tahu Changmin mendekatinya. "Apa pada akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun jatuh cinta?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, menatap Changmin tajam. Tatapan yang barang kali telah membuat manusia biasa mati ketakutan.

"Hei, santai saja," Changmin duduk disebuah kursi, baginya yang telah mengabdi lebih dari seribu tahun padanya, tatapan Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Kau pikir aku berubah menjadi pelolil hanya karena _yeoja_ kecil seperti dia?"

Changmin tertawa keras dan disela tawanya dia bergumam, "Pedophil…bwahaha… bukan… hahah… pelolil!"

"Yah, aku tidak tahu manusia menyebutnya apa."

Changmin berusaha menghentikan tawanya, dan serius menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memandang penuh harap pada gerbang depan di bawah bukit. "Dia akan tumbuh besar dan kau abadi. Satu decade lagi dank au bisa menikahinya."

"Satu dekade… dalam waktu itu mungkin dia akan sadar bahwa aku adalah monster yang memangsa kaumnya, atau… dia akan menemukan lelaki yang berasal dari jenisnya sendiri," gumam Kyuhyun pahit.

"Ah… apa ada yang patah hati di sini?" Changmin mengejek, sayangnya Kyuhyun tak peduli. "Matahari ada jauh di atas awan pekat itu, pergilah kerumahnya dan ajak dia bermain."

Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah datang kerumahnya. Dia hanya duduk didepan jendela, termenung menatapi kaki bukit dan berharap _yeoja_ itu akan muncul disana. Selama behari-hari. Sedikit waktu yang sama sekali tak berarti bagi hidupnya yang immortal. Sedikit waktu yang menyiksa karena tak pernah sekalipun dalam keabadiannya dia menunggu dalam cemas dan ketakutan. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam keabadiannya dia merasa begitu membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang.

Dan penantiannya berakhir pada hari ke sepuluh. _Yeoja_ kecil itu tampak bundar dalam balutan pakaian berlapis-lapis, kaus kaku dan sarung tangan tebal serta topi bulu yang membuatnya semakin manis. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Kyuhyun berlari dalam sedetik menjemput _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Kenapa baru datang!" sergah Kyuhyun marah. "Aku mencemaskanmu, apa kau tahu?"

"Mi-mianhe Kyunie _oppa_… a-aku.. aku—"

Ucapannya tak terselesaikan. Mendengar _yeoja_ kecil itu terbata dan ketakutan membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan meraupnya dalam gendongan, menciumi pipinya penuh sayang.

"Maafkan aku… lain kali kalau kau tidak bisa datang berilah kabar agar aku tak mencemaskanmu."

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk di pundak Kyuhyun.

.

Dan itu terjadi lagi. Awal musim semi itu jadi begitu melelahkan bagi Kyuhyun yang terus duduk di depan jendela dan menanti sesuatu. Kali ini lebih panjang dan tak ada kabar apapun yang dijanjikan _yeoja_ kecil itu padanya.

Segala sesuatu di samping Kyuhyun seolah memudar dan dunianya seakan memfokus pada sosok kecil nan rapuh itu. Dan mengingat betapa rapuhnya si kecil miliknya, Kyuhyun merasa begitu cemas. Bahkan rasa panas ditenggorokannya pun tak membuatnya bisa hilang focus dari Sungmin. Tak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk berburu dan menikmati liquid merah menyegarkannya.

Berkali-kali Changmin mengejeknya da menyuruhnya datang kerumah _yeoja_ kecilnya. Dan sampai saat Kyuhyun merasa hampir putus asa, dia baru memutuskan untuk mencari _yeoja_ kecilnya.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menanyakan dimana rumah _yeoja_ kecil itu, dan baginya itu tak penting. Dia pemburu manusia, mencari aroma darah terlezat adalah kegiatan sepanjang keabadiannya. Dan sama sekali tak sulit ketika dia harus mencari aroma darah yang begitu menyatu dalam dirinya.

Aroma seorang Lee Sungmin.

Dan… perasaan cemas itu menguasainya saat aroma khas Lee Sungmin membawanya kesebuah gedung rumah sakit. Sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak riuh meminta sebuah penolakan pada keyakinannya sendiri. Namun langkahnya tak terhenti.

Dia berharap dia salah. Tapi aroma Lee Sungmin terus membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruang ICU. Dan… bila jantung Kyuhyun mampu berdetak, dia yakin jantung itu telah meledak begitu menyaksikan bagaimana tubuh rapuh itu terbaring di sana.

Begitu rapuh, rentan dan ringkih seolah satu tiupan angin dari Kyuhyun mampu menghancurkannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak mundur, mencengkram dadanya. Dia makhluk kegelapan, dia makhluk terkutuk yang tak punya hati. Tapi kenapa… saat ini dadanya berdenyut sakit?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Minnie? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Manusia begitu lemah, Kyuhyun tahu itu dan karena kelemahan manusia itulah Kyuhyun masih bertahan ada setelah seribu tahun lebih. Tapi untuk saat ini Kyuhyun ingin menolak itu. Ingin sekali dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa manusia itu makhluk yang kuat, dan karenanya Sungmin harus kuat.

Dia kembali maju dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding kaca yang membatasi mereka. Dadanya makin berdenyut sakit, rasa pilu seakan tengah berusaha menghancurkan dadanya.

"Kau… Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget menyadari kehadiran seorang _yeoja_ disana. Terlalu focus pada Sungmin hingga dia lemah pada kehadiran _yeoja_ ini. Kyuhyun menatap datar sang _yeoja_, tak mengiyakan pertanyaan _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku Leeteuk, Umma Sungmin."

Kyuhyun masih tak bereaksi walaupun dia baru saja mengetahui dengan siapa dia berbicara saat ini.

"Sungmin banyak bercerita tentangmu, maafkan kalau dia kurang sopan memanggilku _Vampire_ _Oppa_, kadang imajinasinya memang berlebihan."

"Dia kenapa?" kalimat itu terdengar datar. Meski begitu Leeteuk bisa melihat perubahan di iris gelapnya yang kini terlihat sedikit mencair.

"Sejak lahir dia memiliki beberapa kekurangan," Leeteuk berucap dengan sedih. "Ja-jantungnya…" dia menekap mulutnya seakan tak sanggup mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. "Tulang belakangnya…" dan air mata meleleh dari pelupuknya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungminnya… Lee Sungmin yang datang kehujan di istananya, Lee Sungmin yang mengganggu ketenangannya, Lee Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum untuknya… terbaring lemah dengan segala kekurangannya di sana.

"_Aku…hiks… aku tak punya teman… hiks… teman-teman menjauhiku dan tak mau berteman denganku… hiks…."_

…

"_Aku tak takut mati…"_

…

"_Vampire Oppa… bertemanlah denganku."_

"Demi Tuhan… dia masih terlalu kecil… dia masih sangat muda… jangan ambil dia Tuhan…" Leeteuk berlutut entah kepada siapa dan dia menangis terisak di sana.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tak bisa membiarkannya, membiarkan tuhan mengambil Lee Sungminnya. Dia tak bisa membiarkan kebahagiaan kecilnya direbut begitu saja. Kyuhyun bergerak, agak lambat untuk memasuki ruangan steril itu, membuka pembatas serapuh kaca yang memisahkannya dengan Lee Sungmin.

Dia menyentuh lengan kecil Sungmin, lengan dingin yang begitu rapuh. Menyentuh pipi bulat Sungmin yang terlihat menirus kini. Dan menyentuh selang oksigen di hidungnya…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Jerit Leeteuk, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Dia melepaskan selang yang menempel di tubuh Sungmin satu persatu meski Leeteuk berusaha menghalanginya. Usaha Leeteuk sama sekali tak berarti bagi Kyuhyun, dia bahkan tak menatap _yeoja_ yang meraung-raung itu barang sedetik.

Saat telah membawa Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya, barulah Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk. "Aku akan membawanya, tak akan ku biarka tuhanmu mengambilnya dariku. Dia milikku."

Tangisan Leeteuk berhenti demi memahami kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dan belum sempat dia memahaminya, Kyuhyun telah menghilang dari sana.

_FIN_

Fic yang dibuang sayang! Males ngelanjutin tapi sayang kalo diapus… jadi dipublis seadanya aja deh ya… ini fic diketik akhir desember 2012 yang rencananya mau buat Ultah Sungmin _Oppa_… tapi ga terselesaikan…

Hihihi…

Now… adakah yang mau rifyu?

_Lhyn_19/09/03_


End file.
